


luhn-silvar, hortator

by XMRomalia



Series: Nerevarine [5]
Category: Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Poor Life Choices, Psychological Drama, life story
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:27:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22494718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XMRomalia/pseuds/XMRomalia
Summary: Многие пали, но один остался || сборник драбблов-предыстории моего Нереварина.
Relationships: Male Nerevarine/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Nerevarine [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618294
Kudos: 1





	1. I. Рождение;

Надежда — первое чувство, которое новорожденный вызвал у Нирейн Индорил.

Она любила отца этого карапуза, спору нет. Любила беззаботно и глупо, как только могла юная данмерка пятидесяти лет от роду, живущая под крышей у отца, помешанного на прославлении Трёх, любить. То был знойный и обворожительный альтмер с копной переливающихся медью волос, чародей из Гильдии Магов. Способный колдун, талантливый переговорщик; он очаровал её почти в тот же миг, как переступил порог их поместья — она уже и не вспомнит, по какому поводу. Лишь помнила его взгляд, играющий на солнце золотистым мёдом; помнила улыбку — тонкую, галантную. Он умел подбирать слова так же искусно и умело, как и ключи к чужим душам, а целовался как сошедший на землю тёмный соблазнитель, не меньше.

Их роман не был долгим даже по человеческим меркам. Всего пару недель от заката до рассвета, если так подумать — а после он уехал обратно. Возможно на Саммерсет, возможно в Сиродил; её же вскоре, как и ожидалось, обручили со знатным юношей из союзного дома…

А потом живот начал тяжелеть, недомогания становиться очевидными, и Нирейн пронзила догадка. Она пошла к мудрой женщине, что вскормила её саму после того, как матушку убил агент Мораг Тонг — и улыбка на лице женщины вселила ужас в сердце леди Индорил:

— Ты носишь дитя, — сказала она с тонкой улыбкой. А после, заметив девичий страх, предложила от него избавиться. Быстро, без боли; Нирейн всего лишь выпьет несколько глотков чая из банглер бейна, смешанного с черным пыльником — и ребенок, еще не существующий и не дышащий, останется не большим, чем алым пятном на её нижнем белье.

Все так просто, так до глупости просто… но Нирейн захотела рискнуть.

Вдруг ребенок будет один в один, как она, шепнуло что-то отчаянное в голове и груди; вдруг от отца ему достанется лишь галантность, лишь искусность в магии и высокий рост? Это мелочи. Она всегда сможет доплатить, сказать остальным, что дите недоношено, и поэтому рождено так рано; выдать новорожденного сына или дочку за ребенка своего жениха, с которым они встречались и спали в тайне ото всех уже несколько раз.

Нирейн рискнула. Собрала своих фрейлин и уехала в Сиродил, «поправить здоровье, пострадавшее от пепельных бурь»; заехала в поместье близ Бравила, принадлежащее дому по десятому колену. Никто не знал, что она беременна; платья посвободнее, двигаться поменьше — и все были уверены, что леди Нирейн просто нездоровится.

Или, по крайней мере, получили достаточно золота, чтобы так считать.

Срок подошел десятого огня очага, глубокой ночью. Роды были тяжелыми; пришлось даже позвать мага школы восстановления, чтобы помочь Нирейн перенести боль, и её ужасных криков не было слышно снаружи лишь потому, что за окном бушевала самая страшная гроза последних десятилетий.

Нирейн выжила, впрочем, как уцелел и ребенок. Все прошло гладко, если так можно сказать.

И ныне леди Индорил была вынуждена смотреть на плод своего риска.

Облегчение от вида чужой серой кожи, чёрного хохолка волос, растаяло в тот же миг, как сын глянул на неё. Глазами с алой-алой склерой — и медовой радужкой, один в один как у отца.

Её жизни конец, если Мертис увидит этого ребенка. Если осознает, если расскажет каждому в доме Индорил, что жена его — неверная шлюха, пускай это не так, пускай это десять тысяч раз не так. Карапуз перестал плакать быстро, смотрел на неё почти с любопытством. А у Нирейн был выбор, острый и тоскливый: жизнь бастарда, которого в доме не примут… или её собственная. Жуткий выбор, ужасный выбор — но, увы, очевидный.

Нирейн закрыла глаза и выдохнула, прикусив нижнюю губу. Чувство надежды все еще грелось под ребрами, но все… все глупость. Наивность. Она должна была избавиться от него, когда он еще был маленьким, ничего не понимающим сгустком в её чреве. Не… не так.

Не когда он смотрит на неё глазами, так похожими на очи её возлюбленного.

Осознание почти щипало в уголках глаз, и выдохнув, Нирейн протянула ладонь, огладив заплаканного ребенка по лбу. А после — взглянула в глаза своей верной кормилице, бывшей с ней даже во врем родов.

— Сын моего возлюбленного мужа мертв, — прошептала она, отвернувшись, — пускай Трое хранят его душу.

Женщина кивнула, улыбнувшись — и передала новорожденного слуге, рыком приказав унести его к реке, а там — утопить. Нирейн не помешала им, не сказала ни слова, лишь отпив напитка, который поднесли к её сухим губам.

Нибенейская долина была полудикой местностью, в конце-концов. А в Бравиле жили такие дикари, что даже если тело малютки вынесет на берег, то никто не будет рассматривать, что это за ребенок, чей и на кого похож. Очередная шлюха родила да выбросила, только и всего, решат они. Это хорошо.

Сама же Нирейн? Она отправится обратно в Стоунфолз, как только наберется сил.

Её ждет хорошая жизнь. Славная жизнь.


	2. Chapter 2

Слуга, получивший на руки завитого в тряпки ребенка, не был самым славным парнем на всю Нибенийскую долину. Он позволял себе ругань в праздники, когда Девятью это было запрещено; позволял себе лишний бокал дешевого эля на выходных да украсть из миски хозяев ложку-другую сладости, пока никто, включая других слуг, не замечал. Иногда спал в постели младшего господина, иногда хулил Трёх, так обожаемых у этих серокожих ублюдков, данмеров.

Он не был лучшим имперцем на весь Сиродил, даже не был хорошим.

Но кем он определенно не был, так это детоубийцей.

Впрочем, сопротивляться воли господ он не мог. Ребенок был забавен, активен и даже не таким крикливым, каким мог бы, при факте что до ужаса голоден — но слуга не мог оставить его себе. Он жил в комнате с девятью другими людьми; он был мужчиной — и не мог его накормить. К тому же, господа бы не поверили, что он, чистокровный имперец — да внезапный батька серокожему ублюдку с желтыми-желтыми зенками.

Откуда малец тогда? Не пояснит. В жизни, даже если захочет.

А где непонимание — там вопросы. И уже не он, а кто-то другой размозжит детенышу голову. А головка-то у него славная; зырит так забавно, будто понимает все. Не кричит особо, льнет к теплу, как котенок. Не хотелось убивать его, даже оставлять на произвол судьбы казалось грехом пострашнее, чем солгать пред ликом жреца Акатоша — пацан ведь мелкий. Не выживет сам…

Но время шло. Ночь щипала холодом за щеки, и отчаяние подстегивало, точно шипастая плеть. Время шло к рассвету, пацан начал тихонько хныкать, ворочаясь в кульке из тряпок, и ловя взгляды все более заинтересованных в его ночной вылазке патрульных, слуга почти — почти! — покорился воле господ. Почти смирился с тем, что придется пойти к реке и, зажмурившись, швырнуть бедолагу в воду. Просто потому, что довелось тому родиться с таким уродством, как желтые глаза на серой морде…

Но, завернув за один из домов, имперец вдруг напоролся на каджитку. Совершенно случайно, почти на подступе к реке; она была еще более нищей, чем окружающие селяне, но взгляд слуги зацепился не за потрепанный мех цвета пыли и грязи, не за пожухлые одежды, перешедшие ей явно в наследство от другого бродяги.

Его заинтересовали котята, играющие подле неё. Шестеро он насчитал с наскоку; совсем еще юные, мелкие, не отличить от дворовых кошек.

Мать, вдруг озарило имперца. Она — тоже мать, и она нищая. Её никто не станет спрашивать, откуда в подоле принесла желтоглазого данмеренка — а даже если спросят, даже если она ответит, кто ей поверит? Замызганной каджитке, скампы знают, умеющей ли читать-писать?

Чье слово будет сильнее, в конце-концов — его, верного слуги Индорил, или её?

Слуга выдохнул, подойдя к ней со свертком. План хреновый, воняет скампьим дерьмом, но лучше у него не было. Каджитка на чужое приближение сверкнула ярко-желтыми глазами в рассветной мгле; они были почти такими же, как у мальца, и имперец с фырком отмахнулся от этого сходства. Ткнул пальцем в её котят, а за тем — в свой сверток, не совсем уверенный, что каджитка в принципе знает человеческую речь (а если и знает — захочет его слушать):

— Ребенок, — выдохнул он, поджав губу, — у тебя. И у меня. Ты можешь взять его?

Каджитка наклонила голову набок, точно кошка домашняя, и один из её котят глухо пискнул, забравшись по одеждам к груди. Она придержала его — нежно, как только мать может, и слуга выдохнул. Еще минут десять жестикулировал, пытаясь донести свою мысль; разворачивал сверток немного, показывал бродяге ладонь новорожденного, но каджитка оставалась непреклонна. А потом — потом застывший было малец заплакал. Тихо на удивление; почти отчаянно, задушено, будто взаправду понимая свою незавидную судьбу. И лишь тогда порванное ухо каджитки дрогнуло, а взгляд заинтересованно зацепился за сверток.

Будь что будет, решил имперец — и робко протянул ребенка ей.

Он был почти уверен, что каджитка раздерет его на куски. Или сожрет, или воспримет движение как угрозу, сгребет своих котят в охапку и убежит; что ничего не выйдет, в общем-то и целом. Но она протянула пушистые ладони и взяла детеныша мягко, как своего собственного. Взглянула с интересом на заплаканное лицо, хмыкнула даже, кажется — а потом лизнула его. Прямо в лицо, за тем еще раз, еще — и опустила вниз, заставив имперца, затаившего было дыхание, вздохнуть с облегчением.

Детеныш прижался к её груди, и, кажется, каджитка его жрать не собиралась. Уже более хороший исход, чем мог бы быть.

— Как зовут котёнка? — Спросила она внезапно раскатисто, почти бархатно, и имперец дрогнул. Потерялся на секунду, если честно. Должен ли он дать какое-то данмерское имя пацану, что жив только потому, что у него кишка тонка младенцев топить? Вроде надо. Да вот только как дать, если из данмерских он ни одного не знает, кроме имен собственных господ? 

Мертисом назвать, что ли?

Выдох вышел скупым. Н-да. Не хватало еще пацану носить имя садиста, что слуг гоняет, как гуаров бешеных.

— Не важно, — фыркнул он, поведя плечами, — хоть ублюдком зови. Или засранцем ушастым. Только… не дай ему помереть, ладно?

Каджитка фыркнула, опустив морду к младенцу — и слуга на этом отступил. Развернулся и направился к поместью, надеясь, что пацан проживет хоть сколько-то под боком у этой блохастой твари. Год, два, да хотя бы десять — жизнь ведь не такая гадкая, если так подумать.

А спасительница хмыкнула тому вслед, чего он разумеется не слышал. Перебрала мягко короткие темные волосы на чужом затылке; почесала мальца за острым ухом — и хмыкнула, пожав плечами.

— Ублюдок? Гр-рубо, — почти самой себе, почти мурлыканьем, — М’ор-ран* — др-ругое дело.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * попытка автора в около-игру слов. M'oran - moron.


End file.
